Annabeth's Adventures: The Last Olympian
by chaneloberlin
Summary: This book is about The Last Olympian but there's a twist, it is in Annabeth's Point Of View (POV) so its the same story with annabeth's thoughts and experiences. All year the half bloods have been preparing for battle against the Titans, knowing the odds of victory is grim. Kronos's army is stronger than ever. Discover annabeths thoughts on how the campers saves olympus.
1. 1 I Plan The mpossible

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey there, I'm new here in but I have an account in wattpad. Have fun hope you like it guy ! Review if you like it** **ps. Sorry for the mistakes, I'm too lazy to proof read.**

I PLAN THE IMPOSSIBLE

' S P O V

My name is Annabeth Chase. I am a daughther of Athena. I am here at camp half bood preparing for the battle against the titans.

When I discovered the plan I became totaly worried, because I know that it might fail, being a daughter of athena I know the plan have many flaws. I am in my bunk in my cabin thinking about the prophecy, I am really worried about my best friend, Percy because he might... my thoughts was interrupted when I heard a knock on the door

I opened the door and saw Beckendorf a senior counselor like me from hephaestus cabin with her girlfriend Silena, a daughter of aphrodite.

I noticed that she have puffy eyes and I guessed that she have been crying. "Annabeth, Its time" Beckendorf said. Its time to do our plan that is a little too impossible. I have feeling that something bad will happen to Percy and Charlie.

I followed them to the stable and I saw blackjack a pegasi that we rescued from the princess andromeda. Only percy can understand him. literally. because being a son of posiedon he can talk to horses. I told them the plan. "Charlie, promise me be safe and take care" silena pleaded.

My eyes started to water but I tried to control it. I hope that percy will be okay.

"Its okay, I will come back alive and I will just fetch percy she is with rachel" he looked at me nervously as if will kill him I felt so jealous " Just take care I love you and be safe" silena said while crying on his soulders.

I told them that I will just walk for them to talk alone but the truth is that I feel akward and because when I see people kissing, I always remember when I kissed my best friend in the labyrinth when I though that he will die.

After Clearing ny thoughts I decided to go back to say goodbye.

I walked closer to charlie and told him to be safe and say hi to seaweed brain for me.

After he left I tried to comfort silena. key word tried. the truth is that I really dont know what to say, you cant blame I dont have parents that comfort me when I am crying.

After comforting her I lead her to her cabin and I decided that I should stay with her for a while and I remembered the kiss... ugh I still dont know why I did that. Is aphrodite messing with me.

And I tried to recall the face of that seaweed brain. I remembered his beautiful sea green eyes that looks like the sea and his raven black hair and his trouble maker smirk, that used to irritate me.

I might cry and I dont want people to see me cry

So I said goodbye to silena and decided to go to the athena cabin and I was surprised when I opened the door because nobody was there and there is a box near my bunk. I opened the box and saw the video shield that I asked Charlie and his siblings to make before going to the quest to make the princesses andromeda explode.

I saw a note at the top of the box:

Hey Annabeth,

I decided to give it to you in advance in case you know...

my eyes strated to water when i imagine percy and charlie dying. I can't just loose him. Last summer I totally freaked out and cried when he "got lost". I know that she went ro calypso's island, ogygia evenhe didnt tell u what really happened.

But I know that we will survive this. I am jus making sure. Also umm I know you like percy. I don't like him , and then i remembered his gorgeous eyes, its so beautiful and looks like an ocean. ughh Or mabye a little.

Dont be mad at him for being so ummm.. clueless. But I know that he likes you.

I know that she likes that mortal not me.

take care of silena and see you when we return.

C.B.

I decided to use it to see whats happening to their quest. The first thing I see when I activated it, is Rachel Kissing Percy...

 **Sorry if it is short please read it bye - α**


	2. 2 I Saw A Vision

_**So here goes Chapter 2 :) hope you like it! Review if you like it! (ps. I will post more often if you review)**_

 _ **H**_

I was looking at a picture of percy as if he just died. The problem is that I dont know if he escaped the princess andromeda. After I saw rachel kissed percy in the cheek (thank the gods) I started to cry and I watched them but I cant look at the Princess Andromeda closely, then suddenly I herd an explosions then I just cried and cried more. what if he died. no he must be safe in the water. what if he didn't escaped. That thought just made me cried harder. I was crying so much that I used 4 boxes of tissues. Then suddenly my older half sister Patricia, she have brown hair and grey eyes, entered our cabin she and said to me "Why are you crying, annie" "I am not crying, and dont call me annie"

" Is it because of percy? "

" No Its just that I broke my umm bone in my ankle while umm climbing the climbing wall" I reasoned. she just raised her eye brow "Then why are you holding a picture of percy like he just died-" and I cried harder when she said that. Her gray eyes widened " That a not possible and how did you know?" I pointed at the video shield. "Is that a vid-" I interruptef her "Yes its is, I got the design from the laptop". After that she told me that It was time for dinner.

I lead my cabin mates to the mess hall. I realized that the camp is so sad and serious, even the hermes cabin except Connor and Travis Stroll . I remembered the pank thatsent the whole aphrodite in mayhem. Their golden mango" prank. I drifted out of my thoughts when Chiron called me and talked to me.

"Annabeth, have you been crying? " chiron said

" no chiron, its just that.. I saw the princess andromeda explode and I think that they might not have escaped. "

" how-" "I used the video shield" I told him.

"Go eat and have a rest, you must have been stressed all day. " " Thanks Chiron".

I went back to my seat and we started eating. Our food today is beef steak and stawberry tart. I went to the fire and sent a offering to my mom and prayed to her.

Mom please guide percy in his quest and help them survive.

I went back to my seat and said "sweet lemonade" to my goblet, it filled my cup with my favorite drink. And I immediately started eating.

I went to my cabin and followed chiron's advice and I drifted to sleep. Let me say this to you I hate demigod dreams.

I just saw me and percy fighting monsters and I also saw luke.. I mean Kronos. Suddenly I saw myself stabbed by a dagger.

And my dream ended. I woke us sweating and my eyes hurt.

suddely I realized the sun is already up, I panicked because I usually woke up early.

I was going strait to the mess hall but I heard a signal...

Percy and chalie is already here... what if one of them didn't make it...


	3. 3 The Threat

_**3rd Chapter :)**_

Annabeth's POV

I ran quickly to the dining pavilion to see the two of them. Then I saw Chiron, I ran behind him. And then, I saw him.I told him "What happened?" SI grabbed his arm.

"Is Luke—" why did I said that I should have asked him if he's okay

"The ship blew up," Percy said . "He wasn't destroyed. I don't know where—" he looks so sad and... then I reaized Beckendorf is nowhere to be found... where's Beckendorf... Poor Silena..

My started to water. I am so consentrating that I did not see silena pushing through the crowd

"Where's Charlie?" she demanded, looking around.

Percy glanced at Chiron helplessly. Oh no. I know that he will blame himself

Chiron cleared his throat. "Silena, my dear, let's talk about this at the Big House—"

"No," she muttered. "No. No."

She started to cry, and the rest of us stood around, too stunned to speak. We'd already lost so many people over the summer.

Finally Clarisse came forward. She put her arm around Silena. Their friendship strarted when Silena had given Clarisse advice last summer about her boyfriend, Clarisse had decided to protect Silena.

Clarisse was dressed in her bloodred combat armor as usual, her brown hair tucked into a bandana.

She spoke gently to Silena.

"Come on, girl," she said. "Let's get to the Big House. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Everybody is heading back to the cabins. I decided to stay behind to talk to percy and comfort him.

Only me and Chiron stayed behind.

I felt that I might cry. Thank the gods seaweedbrain didn't die. Then I remembered the Great Prophecy. I let a tear leak, but I wiped it quickly.

"I'm glad you're not dead, Seaweed Brain." I am really glad..

"Thanks," he said "Me too."

What does that suppose to me? did he know about the prophecy.. no only me, chiron and the gods know it word by word.

Chiron put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you did everything you could, Percy. Will you tell us what happened?"

He told us the story, including his dream of the Titans. But I know that he is hiding something... something really important.

Chiron gazed down at the valley. "We must call a war council immediately, to discuss this spy, and other matters."

"Poseidon mentioned another threat," He said. "Something even bigger than the Princess Andromeda. I thought it might be that challenge the Titan had mentioned in my dream."

Chiron and I exchanged looks. Typhoon.

"We will discuss that also," Chiron promised.

"One more thing."He took a deep breath. "When I talked to my father, he said to tell you it's time. I need to know the full prophecy." Oh my gods. no... I still have nightmares about the prophecy, especially when I started being best friends with percy

Chiron's shoulders sagged, but he didn't look surprised. "I've dreaded this day. Very well. Annabeth, we will show Percy the truth—all of it. Let's go to the attic."

 **Review !**


End file.
